erbofsmosheryfandomcom-20200214-history
Lincoln Burrows
Lincoln Burrows, alongside Michael Scofield, Fernando Sucre, and Theodore Bagwell, battled the Alcatraz Escapees as a part of the Prison Breakers in Prison Breakers vs Alcatraz Escapees. He was portrayed by EpicLLOYD. Information on the rapper Lincoln Burrows, played by Dominic Purcell, is a fictional character and one of the two protagonists of the American television series, Prison Break. The plot of Prison Break revolves around Lincoln Burrows' setup for the murder of the vice president's brother, and his own brother's plan to help him escape his death sentence. As one of the principal characters, Lincoln plays a prominent role in the series and has appeared in every episode. The brothers' relationship is frequently explored in the series as their sacrifices for each other form a large part of the plot. In episode flashbacks, the teenage Lincoln is played by Max Kirsch. Lyrics Lincoln Burrows is in maroon, while Michael Scofield, Fernando Sucre, and Theodore Bagwell are in normal text. All four members of the group rapping together is in italics 'Verse 1:' So, the Anglins start to angle out their toy guns for the robbery Then attempt to cross the River, but their raft can't hold them properly And according to my tattoo plans, Frank will be stranded like his childhood And then West will be left on the rest of the chest with broken plans all piled up! Count me in on this thing Fish, I'll show these jerks my Sleight of Hand! It's not the first time I've seen dummies in cells who've failed to make a stand! Hold my pockets, and then I'll teach you how to Breakout like a man Why don't you wring out all your Birdmen and go fly back to Azkaban? You spent your life on a raft that just exceeded all its payload! You've got worse fucking breakout plans than Rafael Valadao! It's the End of the Tunnel, your death is certain and detected Now it seems that Allen's walls are much thicker than he expected! 'Verse 2:' Alright John Doe, I have to say, I'm quite impressed That all your secrets managed to screw up due to a Schweitzer Allen West! You got sunk like a Ball and Chain, and then swept out like a paper crane! I'm sick like Patoshik, spit out Pato-slick shit with a flow to send plans down a drain! But then even if you did survive, you whacks can't take your chances 'Cause try mixing with this supremacist and fall harder than Manche Sanchez! Now I'll drop you like a white sheet, leave you freaks to do the mopping Because that soap's the only type of thing you'll ever be worthy of dropping! Trivia *Along with his teammates, Burrows is the second character to rap in one location but in multiple different areas, after the Alcatraz Escapees. *Along with his teammates, he is the first character to originate from an American television series. Category:Rapper Category:Team Rapper Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Prison Breakers vs Alcatraz Escapees Category:EpicLLOYD Category:ERBofSmoshery